


What a mess

by lazylittlellama



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff and Humor, Fourth Wall, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylittlellama/pseuds/lazylittlellama
Summary: Dan hates cliches.  He and Phil try to fix an awful piece of writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing phanfiction so do forgive me if I suck… Also thanks to my friend @kelikap for supporting me! I know I’m a big fat procrastinator and I’ve promised this fic for months… So thanks for not giving up on me(?) idk thanks tinoi
> 
> And here you go! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it too! Any feedback is welcomed!
> 
> You can also read this on Tumblr: http://lazylittlellama.tumblr.com/post/154672540559/what-a-mess

It was Dan’s first day at Manchester High, yet he was nearly late, just as usual.  “Ah, thank God I’ve made it!” Rushed, he was unaware of the threshold in front of the front gate and tripped over.  Just as he was about to get up to pick up his stuff that was scattered all over the floor, he was met by a giant pale hand.

“Need help?”

Dan looked up to meet the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his entire life, and it appeared those beautiful eyes belonged to a tall, pale, raven-haired boy.  Dan accepted his helping hand and blushed, his cheeks turning to a dark shade of crimson.  Damn, the boy was the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

“You like Muse too?” The tall boy’s eyes stared at the newest Muse album Dan bought yesterday.

“Y…Yeah, Muse is my favouri- Hold on, this isn’t another Muse cliché isn’t it?” Dan frowned, an annoyed expression spread all over his face.

“What are you doing Dan?” Phil hissed, “This isn’t in the script!”

“Another Muse cliché? I’ll pass, you guys go on,”

“But Dan! We’re the protagonists in this fic! We can’t continue without you! Dan! Come back! DAN!! Oh dear… I’m sorry on his behalf guys, we’ve been reading too many phanfics that have Muse as our common interest lately.”

“Now you’ve spoken of it.”

“Oh thank God you’ve come back Dan, now stop messing around and continue with this line – ‘Yeah, Muse is my favourite band.’”

“You know what, fuck this fic Phil. Who carries Muse’s album to school anyways?”

_ What? Don’t look at me like that, I have to make that happen sometime. _

“Yeah, yeah, what’s in your next fic? Fall Out Boy or MCR?”

“Hey Dan! That’s rude! I’m incredibly sorry about his behaviour guys… He’s been kind of… frustrated lately, we’ll get back to you later, when we’ve sorted this out-”

“What? I’m not done yet!”

“Dan-”

“Whose cheeks turn to crimson anyways? I’m not fucking bleeding, Phil, not to mention that I’m not even that shy in person-”

“Dan!”

“And don’t you think things are escalating too quickly? Last second I was nearly late, and the next second I’m falling in love? Don’t you think loving at first sight is shallow!?”

“DAN!!!!!”

“Alright.  I’ll stop for now.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean those things about your writing, Ivy, now if you’ll please excuse us –”

“I meant every. Single. One. Of them.”

“Dan I’m not even joking now.  If you don’t stop right now, there’ll be no cuddles tonight.”

_ *cough* I’m still here guys. _

“But Phiiillllllllll – Ughhhh never mind, you continue with your clichés, we’re leaving.”

_ But I can’t write phanfic without you two! _

“Hm that’s gonna be a problem isn’t it? Good luck!”

_ Wait, wait! I’ll let you guys change the parts you’re not satisfied with! _

“Now that’s interesting.”

“Wait Ivy you don’t have to – ”

“Gimme that keyboard.”

_ Ok. _

“Time to have some fun.”

*****

_ It was a freezing winter’s night in London, sometime near the joyful season of Christmas.  The wind was swirling forcefully, the storms were snarling angrily, pulling thick coats onto the pedestrians, whose festive mood were not diminished by the extreme weather at all.  In contrast, Dan and Phil were sitting peacefully in their lounge, their faces flooded by the warmth of the lambent flame in the fireplace. _

_ “I like this new candle, it smells so sweet,” Phil remarked, sniffing the sweet aroma of Christmas-cookies-scented candles.  “Not as sweet as you hun,” Dan replied absent-mindedly, his eyes still focused on his computer screen.  “Ew that’s disgusting, you can do better than that,” Phil cringed at Dan’s comment, though low-key enjoying the compliment. _

_ “Can I?” Dan laughed, finally tearing his eyes off Tumblr.  “Hm… How about this: Phil, are you a green muffin?” Phil looked at Dan confusingly. “‘Cause if you don’t get into my mouth right now, your life will be pistachio-ver!” “Oh my God you didn’t.” Phil face palmed.  “I just did,” said Dan, smiling proudly. _

*****

“Much better.”

“Dan, you just rewrote the whole thing! What’s the point?”

“The point is, we don’t have any Muse or Fall Out Boy now! Everything makes sense and finally has some coherence!”

“But… But this isn’t even fanfiction! It literally just happened yesterday!”

“… So?”

“So what’s the point! Fanfiction is supposed to be a way to show your originality, and that wasn’t even fiction!”

“…Ok. I suppose you’re right.”

_ But guys, my fic still isn’t fixed… _

“Phil can help you with that I suppose.  He has a fucking Master degree for God’s sake.”

“Dan is there really a need to describe my degree using profanity? …Anyways, don’t worry, Ivy, I’ll try my best.  Now just hand me your keyboard.”

*****

_ It was Dan’s first day at Manchester High, yet he was nearly late, just as usual.  “Ah, thank God I’ve made it!” Dan thought to himself.  If it weren’t for the lions that were crossing the road at the slowest speed possible, he certainly would have arrived earlier.  Thinking about the lions and unaware of the threshold in front of the front gate, Dan almost tripped over – but no, he was better than that.  He balanced himself by doing an awesome front flip, and landed with his hair still in its perfect position.  Just as he patted the dust off his shoulders and crouched to pick up the stuff that flew out of his bag during his flip, a deep, sexy voice came from behind. _

_ “Need help?” _

_ Dan looked up to meet a pair of deep, cerulean eyes he swore he could go swimming in, and he looked at the rest of the face.  It appeared those beautiful eyes belonged to a tall, raven-haired boy, who was smiling at him with his tongue poked out.  Cute, Dan thought to himself. _

_ “You like Muse too?” The tall boy asked. _

_ “How did you know?” _

_ “Nah, I just saw the newest album implanted into your ear shell, so I guess you must listen to them a lot,” the boy stated. _

_ “Yeah, I figured implanting the CDs into my skull would be too painful, so I chose my ears instead.” _

_ “Cool! I have a few albums implanted into my hair too!” _

*****

“What. The actual.  Fuck. Was that.”

“Hey! I improved it!”

“No you didn’t.  Seriously, the ‘eyes deep and blue as ocean’ cliché? And the ‘tongue poking out when you smile’ cliché? You disgust me.”

“Hey at least it’s a cute, appropriate cliché, still better than yours.”

“Are you kidding Phil? Mine was so much better than yours! Yours was simply a sci-fi attempt fail.”

“Harsh.”

_ *coughs* _

“Oh you’re still here aren’t you? So which one of us did better? Me or Phil?”

_ Erm guys thanks for your help but … You know, it’s my first time writing so I kinda wanna do it myself? Just don’t go, please, I need you as my main characters. _

“Oh.  Ok.  We’ll watch you write.”

*****

_ It was Dan’s first day at Manchester High, yet he was nearly late, just as usual.  “Ah, thank God I’ve made it!” Dan thought to himself.  He should really set a few more alarms tomorrow, or else he’ll be late again.  He pulled out his phone to set the alarms just in case he forgot – wait, why wasn’t there any email notifications? eBay should of notified him on- _

*****

“Should have! IT’S SHOULD HAVE!!!!!!”

“Geez, calm down Dan, you’re scaring her!”

“IT’S SO GODDAMN FRUSTRATING TO READ!!”

“Shut it Dan she’s trying to write! I’m sorry about him please continue…Ivy?”

“Where is she?”

“Oh my God you must have scared her away! Ivy! IVY!!”

“What should we do now?”

“I don’t know… End this?”

“Yeah sounds like the proper thing to do.”

“Ok… Bye guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please give me feedbacks I'd love to read them!


End file.
